


Шаг навстречу

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: ББ квест Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси "Элвис не покинул здание".АртерNastix M. Scarhl
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: ББ квест Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Шаг навстречу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Элвис не покинул здание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390792) by [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020), [MaggyLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu). 



> Иллюстрация к командному макси "Элвис не покинул здание".  
> Артер [Nastix M. Scarhl](https://scarhl.diary.ru)


End file.
